my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dora the Explorer/Image Gallery
Season 1 Ep 1.: "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken" Ep 2.: "Lost and Found" Ep 3.: "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" Ep 4.: "Beaches" Ep 5.: "We All Scream for Ice Cream" Ep 6.: "Choo-Choo!" Ep 7.: "Treasure Island" Ep 8.: "Three Little Piggies" Bandicam 2018-05-06 10-46-35-858.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Ep 9.: "The Big River" Ep 10.: "Berry Hunt" Ep 11.: "Wizzle Wishes" Ep 12.: "Grandma's House" Ep 13.: "Surprise!" Bandicam 2018-08-25 10-28-46-183.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-08-25 10-28-47-871.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Bandicam 2018-08-25 10-30-26-512.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Ep 14.: "Sticky Tape" Ep 15.: "Bouncing Ball" Ep 16.: "Backpack" Ep 17.: "Bugga Bugga" CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Dora the Explorer.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Ep 18.: "Fish Out of Water" Ep 19.: "Little Star" Ep 20.: "Dora Saves The Prince" Ep 21.: "El Coquí" Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01.png|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02.png|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS 2.png|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP,.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN 4.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP,.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP, Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP, 2.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP, Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP, 3.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP, Ep 22.: "The Chocolate Tree" Ep 23.: "To The Treehouse" Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN 3.png|Sound Ides, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Ep 24.: "Te Amo" Ep 25.: "Pablo's Flute" Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING.png|Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN 2.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT,.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE.png|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Ep 26.: "Call Me Mr. Riddles" Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS.png|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE 2.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Season 2 Ep 1.: "The Big Storm" Ep 2.: "The Magic Stick" Ep 3.: "The Missing Piece" bandicam 2018-08-23 17-07-52-050.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP bandicam 2018-08-23 17-08-17-521.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Ep 4.: "Rojo, the Firetruck" Bandicam 2018-05-29 13-36-20-815.jpg|Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Bandicam 2018-08-23 18-03-01-315.jpg|Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING Bandicam 2018-08-23 18-08-19-185.jpg|Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 (1st skid) Bandicam 2018-05-29 13-42-42-775.jpg|Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Bandicam 2018-05-29 13-45-43-618.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Bandicam 2018-05-29 13-45-44-362.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 Ep 5.: "Lost Squeaky" Bandicam 2018-08-23 17-44-21-855.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2018-08-23 17-55-48-103.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH Ep 6.: "Doctor Dora" Bandicam 2018-10-06 21-18-26-206.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Bandicam 2018-10-06 21-22-10-963.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP Bandicam 2018-10-06 21-22-13-491.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 Bandicam 2018-10-10 12-32-33-576.jpg|Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG Bandicam 2018-10-10 12-42-26-718.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE, HIGH Ep 7.: "The Golden Explorers" Bandicam 2018-10-06 21-06-03-761.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Ep 8.: "El Día De Las Madres" Bandicam 2018-10-06 21-01-32-443.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT Bandicam 2018-10-06 20-41-46-840.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Bandicam 2018-10-06 20-42-03-881.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Bandicam 2018-10-06 20-53-10-646.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Bandicam 2018-10-06 20-53-35-988.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT Ep 9.: "Lost Map" Bandicam 2018-08-23 18-14-56-642.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - TIMPANI, LONG GLISS UP, PERCUSSION, MUSIC, DRUMS Ep 10.: "Pinto, the Pony Express" Ep 11.: "The Big Piñata" Bandicam 2018-10-10 12-57-59-454.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-10-10 12-58-01-049.jpg|Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING, ANIMAL, INSECT (H-B) Ep 12.: "The Happy Old Troll" Bandicam 2018-10-10 13-15-35-591.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Bandicam 2018-10-10 13-19-43-334.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP Bandicam 2018-10-10 13-22-51-737.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Bandicam 2018-10-10 13-27-06-268.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRDS, VARIOUS - LIGHT CHIRPING, ANIMAL Ep 13.: "Super Map!" Bandicam 2018-10-10 13-35-32-914.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Ep 14.: "Click!" Ep 15.: "¡Rápido, Tico!" Bandicam 2018-05-29 13-49-55-869.jpg|Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Bandicam 2018-08-22 16-32-39-770.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-00-06-510.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-00-08-933.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-10-18-861.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO, Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-14-19-081.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-20-11-318.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-20-12-206.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO, Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-20-14-082.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-28-26-005.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-31-28-797.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT Bandicam 2018-08-22 18-38-59-892.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS bandicam 2018-10-06 20-32-14-978.jpg|Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 Ep 16.: "A Present for Santa" Bandicam 2018-10-06 21-11-25-914.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP Bandicam 2018-10-06 21-11-29-464.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Ep 17.: "A Letter for Swiper" Bandicam 2018-10-10 13-42-08-910.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Ep 18.: "Dora, La Música" Ep 19.: "Egg Hunt" Bandicam 2018-08-25 10-00-42-920.jpg|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL, 03 Ep 20.: "Super Spies" Ep 21.: "To the Monkey Bars" Ep 22.: "Hide and Go Seek" Ep 23.: "School Pet" Ep 24.: "Quack! Quack!" Bandicam 2018-08-25 10-09-52-970.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Ep 25.: "Whose Birthday Is It?" Ep 26.: "The Lost City" Ep 27.: "León, the Circus Lion" Bandicam 2018-08-01 15-41-49-111.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-10-10 12-51-36-661.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Season 3 Ep 1.: "Dora Had a Little Lamb" Ep 2.: "Meet Diego" Ep 3.: "Stuck Truck" Ep 4.: "Roberto the Robot" Bandicam 2018-08-25 10-20-23-563.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 Bandicam 2018-08-25 10-20-23-852.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 Ep 5.: "The Big Potato" Ep 6.: "Rescue, Rescue, Rescue!" Ep 7.: "Save the Puppies" bandicam 2019-01-25 07-28-13-388.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPACE, COMPUTER - SPACE SHIP CONSOLE: BEEP, ELECTRONIC, SCI FI 01 Bandicam 2019-01-25 07-32-43-295.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Bandicam 2019-02-19 20-33-28-502.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPACE, COMPUTER - SPACE SHIP CONSOLE: BEEP, ELECTRONIC, SCI FI 01 Bandicam 2019-02-19 20-34-18-332.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPACE, COMPUTER - SPACE SHIP CONSOLE: BEEP, ELECTRONIC, SCI FI 01 Ep 8.: "¡Por Favor!" Ep 9.: "What Happens Next?" Ep 10.: "The Fix-It Machine" Ep 11.: "Baby Dino" Ep 12.: "Baseball Boots" Ep 13.: "Boots' Special Day" Bandicam 2018-08-26 09-40-05-438.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN Bandicam 2018-08-26 09-46-36-278.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Ep 14.: "To the South Pole" Ep 15.: "Journey to the Purple Planet" Ep 16.: "Boo!" Ep 17.: "Dora Saves the Game" Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-18h48m39s806.png|Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Bandicam 2018-08-26 09-22-40-916.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Bandicam 2018-08-26 09-30-24-564.jpg|Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Ep 18.: "Dora's Pirate Adventure" Ep 19.: "The Super Silly Fiesta" bandicam 2018-08-25 08-42-28-288.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING Dora the Explorer Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 bandicam 2018-08-25 08-42-49-643.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 Bandicam 2018-08-25 08-52-23-757.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Bandicam 2018-08-25 08-57-01-312.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-07-06-751.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-07-07-904.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SHORT FLAT BOING Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-16-08-989.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-22-35-296.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-25-59-603.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-26-00-252.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-36-14-941.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FAST WIGGLE BOWANG, 01 Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-40-55-420.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-40-59-168.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Bandicam 2018-08-25 09-51-08-096.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING Ep 20.: "Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur" Ep 21.: "Job Day" Ep 22.: "Louder!" Ep 23.: "ABC Animals" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Dora's Fairytale Adventure" Ep 2.: "Daisy, La Quinceañera" Ep 3.: "Star Catcher" Ep 4.: "La Maestra De Musica" IMG 5297.jpg|Hollywoodedge School Bell Long Ring PE193201|link=Dora the Explorer (Heard 5 times in a high pitch in La Maestra de Musica Ep 5.: "The Shy Rainbow" Ep 6.: "Swiper the Explorer" Ep 7.: "Star Mountain" Ep 8.: "Big Sister Dora" Ep 9.: "Super Babies" Ep 10.: "Catch the Babies" bandicam 2019-09-13 21-48-15-032.jpg| Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Ep 11.: "Dora's Got a Puppy" Ep 12.: "We're a Team!" Ep 13.: "Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine" Ep 14.: "Dora and Diego to the Rescue!" Ep 15.: "A Crown for King Juan el Bobo" Ep 16.: "The Mixed-Up Seasons" Ep 17.: "Best Friends" Ep 18.: "Dora's Dance to the Rescue" Ep 19.: "Save Diego" Ep 20.: "Dora's First Trip" Ep 21.: "Baby Jaguar's Roar" Ep 22.: "Boots to the Rescue" Ep 23.: "Dora's World Adventure" Ep 24.: "Baby Crab" Ep 25.: "Dora Saves the Mermaids" Season 5 Ep 1.: "First Day of School" Ep 2.: "The Backpack Parade" Dora the Explorer The Backpack Parade Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301.png|Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 Ep 3.: "Benny's Big Race" Ep 4.: "Isa's Unicorn Flowers" Ep 5.: "Dora's Jack-in-the-Box" Ep 6.: "Bark, Bark to Play Park!" Ep 7.: "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" Ep 8.: "The Mayan Adventure" Ep 9.: "Bouncy Boots" Ep 10.: "The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show" Ep 11.: "Dora Saves Three Kings Day" Ep 12.: "Benny's Treasure" Ep 13.: "Dora Saves the 3 Little Pigs" Ep 14.: "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom" Ep 15.: "The Super Babies' Dream Adventure" Ep 16.: "Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure" Ep 17.: "Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle" Ep 18.: "Pirate Treasure Hunt" Ep 19.: "Boots' Banana Wish" Ep 20.: "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure" Season 6 Ep 1.: "Dora's Pegaso Adventure" Ep 2.: "Happy Birthday, Super Babies!" Ep 3.: "Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure" Ep 4.: "Baby Winky Comes Home" Ep 5.: "The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married" Ep 6.: "Dora's Ballet Adventure" IMG_5302.JPG|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01|link=(Heard 4 times in Dora's Dance Show IMG_5303.JPG|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01|link=Heard once in El Coqui and three times in Dora's Dance Show IMG_5304.JPG|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01|link=Heard once in Three Little Piggies and twice in Dora's Dance Show Ep 7.: "Boots' First Bike" Ep 8.: "¡Vacaciones!" Ep 9.: "Dora in Troll Land" Ep 10.: "Pepe's School Day Adventure" Ep 11.: "Halloween Parade" Ep 12.: "Explorer Girls First Concert" Ep 13.: "Dora's Enchanted Forest Adventures" Ep 14.: "The Secret of Atlantis" Ep 15.: "The Big Red Chicken's Magic Wand" Ep 16.: "Swiper's Favorite Things" Ep 17.: "A Ribbon For Pinto" Ep 18.: "Dora's Knighthood Adventure" Season 7 Ep 1.: "Dora's Easter Adventure" Ep 2.: "Feliz Dia de Los Padres" Ep 3.: "Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom" Ep 4.: "Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure" Ep 5.: "School Science Fair" Ep 6.: "Dora's Moonlight Adventure" Ep 7.: "Perrito's Big Surprise" Ep 8.: "Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus" bandicam 2019-09-01 16-54-08-794.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Ep 9.: "Benny the Castaway" Ep 10.: "Baby Bongo's Music Show" Ep 11.: "¡Vamos a Pintar!" Ep 12.: "Check Up Day" Ep 13.: "Little Map" Ep 14.: "Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Ep 15.: "Royal Rescue" Ep 16.: "Book Explorers" Ep 17.: "The Butterfly Ball" Ep 18.: "Dora Rocks!" Season 8 Ep 1.: "Dora and Perrito to the Rescue" Ep 2.: "Puppies Galore" Ep 3.: "Catch That Shape Train" Ep 4.: "Kittens in Mittens" Ep 5.: "Dora's Great Roller Skate Adventure" Ep 6.: "Verde's Birthday Party" Ep 7.: "Dora and Sparky's Riding Adventure!" Ep 8.: "Dora's Rainforest Talent Show" Ep 9.: "Dora and Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs" Ep 10.: "Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular" 812B87F5-1A15-4E92-8D56-B9A552FB27E8.png|Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 Ep 11.: "Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks" Ep 12.: "Dora in Wonderland" Bandicam 2019-09-01 16-48-45-064.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (4th trumpet) Ep 13.: "Dora’s Museum Sleepover Adventure" Ep 14.: "Dora's Super Soccer Showdown" Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries